The Spanish Lady
by amoredward
Summary: It is 1918, Chicago. The Spanish Influenza is wreacking havoc on everyone. Carlisle's POV. It is the story of him deciding to end his lonely existence...and change Edward.
1. Attached

**Woo hoo! I'm back from vacation! I went to Maine for ten days, and the weather there is so much nicer than it is in Texas! And it is so pretty there, too, what with all their trees and mountains and so on.**

**But I won't ramble on about my trip. Hopefully somebody will actually want to read this! I had so much fun writing it. It is my take on Carlisle saving Edward in 1918. This was really just pure fun to write, and I hope that you enjoy reading it! It was so cool for me to look up all the different things they did for medicine and the symptoms of the virus and all that good stuff. I feel all medical now, because I can say: With symptoms ranging from bronchitis to cramps and vomiting, a common drug given to patients of Spanish Influenza was salicin! Yay!**

**So I hope (again) that this is fun to read. But I have to go work on part two now, and hopefully I can get it posted either tonight or sometime tomorrow. Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked quickly through the hospital doors, hurrying to tend to my patients. I grabbed a mask at the front desk, pulling it over my nose and mouth. I didn't need it, but I had to use it for appearance. 

Just like I had to leave every night and go home to "sleep". I didn't need the rest—I just sat there, in the dark, watching the clock slowly tick away time.

My patients' lives were measured with that time, and to watch it pass away tore at me.

I wished more than anything that I could stay there all night, but that would raise too much suspicion. A doctor who never went home? People would start to wonder.

And that was the last thing I needed. People wondering about me.

Still, it was hard when I saw such devastation around me—devastation that I could improve—and not be able to work at my fullest. It tore me up inside.

I brushed past a stretcher bringing in yet another person ailed with the virus. The man's face held a blue tint, and I could tell just by looking that he didn't have much time left. His heartbeat was extremely faint—even with my hearing—and his breathing shallow.

Maybe two more hours.

Grabbing my white coat, I navigated through the chaos around me to the hall I was primarily stationed to. I turned the corner to E hall, and heard someone call for me.

"Carlisle," Dr. Gary hailed from behind me. He emerged from a room, scribbling something on the clipboard he held in his hands. I was impatient, anxious to check up on Elizabeth and her son.

"What can I do for you, Jared," I offered.

"We got four new patients since you left, three men and a woman," he informed me, looking up from his papers.

"Have we gotten them into rooms and—" He cut me off.

"Carlisle, we don't have any spare rooms left. They were put into rooms with our other patients. They tried to group people with similar conditions together, but I don't think that there's going to be much success in that. There are just too many."

I slowly drew in a deep breath. The disease was spreading much too fast—there were more patients than the hospital could handle.

"Okay, well I will see to them as soon as I can." My voice was muffled by the linen mask. "Go home to your wife and daughter."

He smiled. "I will." He let out a tired sigh and put his hand on my shoulder. "Take care of yourself, my friend." He turned around, and as soon as he began walking away, I rushed down the hallway to the second room on my left.

When I entered, I could tell that Elizabeth and her son had barely any time left.

I had become somewhat attached to this pair—something that I should not have done given their condition. It was dangerous for me to let myself become so involved with humans when they could perish so much more easily than I.

The way they looked now was tribute to that fact.

Elizabeth looked even worse than the last time I had seen her. I could hear that her pulse was barely there and incredibly slow. Her face was drained of color, and she seemed a corpse but for her eyes, open and gazing in my direction.

Edward was even worse off than she. He was restless in his bed, tossing and turning, coughing uncontrollably. A few drops of blood spewed from his mouth, and I rushed to his side. He was hacking furiously, and I pulled him onto his back, checking his stats.

His fever was the highest it had been yet, at one hundred and five degrees. He jerked in agony, fighting against my cold hands that held him down. He continued coughing, more blood coming up each time.

I reached for the oxygen mask and quickly strapped it on his face. It immediately fogged up with his breath, but he calmed down slightly. I redirected my attention to Elizabeth.

She had overall been in better condition than Edward since they arrived, but just by looking at her, I knew that she wasn't going to make it to the next day.

I stood at her bedside, checking her pulse and temperature, when suddenly she spoke.

"Save him!" Her voice was scratchy from the sickness, but there was a strength behind it that caught me by surprise.

"I'll do everything in my power," I assured her, taking her burning hand in my own. If she hadn't been so ill and delusional, she might have noticed how strangely cold mine was, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she gripped it with such fervor that I second guessed my assessment of how much time she had left.

"You must," she commanded with ardor, "you must do everything in _your_ power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward."

I stood in shock for a moment, completely still, staring at her. Her green eyes held such determination, that I was distraught.

How could she guess what I could do? Could anyone really want that for her son?

My gaze wandered back to Edward, lying there, obviously dying. But even as my eyes took in his writhing form, the oxygen mask that was dotted inside with his blood, I saw something beautiful about him. Something about his face—the kind of face I imagined my son having.

Elizabeth turned on her side, moans escaping her mouth between coughs. Her body heaved beneath the covers.

I went through the list in my mind of things that I could do for them to ease their pain. They already had the highest doses of epinephrine and salicin I could give them without having deadly side effects. I quickly left through the door and made my way to the freezer sitting in the doctor's lounge.

There were no doctor's relaxing now, though, and the room was filled with more patients who had no other place to go. I grabbed two ice packs and, upon returning to Edward and Elizabeth, placed them carefully on their foreheads.

Their thrashing made it impossible to keep the compresses in one place, so I paged the nurse manning the front desk and asked for the temperature to be lowered in the room. Only ten minutes later did I hear the filtration system generate cooler air in the hall.

I needed to check up on my other patients, but I was hesitant to leave. Eventually I did depart for the other rooms, promising myself that I would come back as soon as I was finished.

I went through my duties as quickly as I could without dismissing anything important. Each and every person was important to me—I felt responsible for every one of my patients. I made sure before I returned that I did everything I could for them. Unfortunately, there wasn't much I could do—no amounts of medicine could cure almost all of the people here.

I quickly wrote in a few stats in forms for my patients and waved over a nurse hurrying down the hall with a stack of papers in her arms. She paused at seeing me, then noticed the papers I held in my hand and smiled.

"Just set them right on top there." I did, and gave her a quick smile and thank you before entering Elizabeth and Edward's room.

I froze as soon as I passed through the door.

* * *

**So what do ya think?! I bet people can probably guess what is going to happen next, but I thought that was a good place to stop for now. Don't worry, though, it won't be long before I post more. Was it good? Please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't know how many times I have to say this, but these characters are not mine. Alright?! I would be busy writing much better things than this (like Breaking Dawn, maybe?), so I will say it one last time: I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hope to hear what you thought!! Thanks again to all who read and review. I love reading any reviews I can get!**


	2. Saving Him

**Okay, so here's the second installment! I loved writing this one, too, but it had some more difficult parts to describe. I did it, though! I wonder if anyone will be able to guess what part was the hardest... Hmm... I bet not! He he... I owe props to Taking Back Sunday, though, because their CD Louder Now (which is awesome by the way!) helped me get through the rough patches and make everything tie in all pretty again! That's all for now! Enjoy!**

**And I hope there was no confusion about the title, but I bet there was. The Spanish Influenza was also known as the Spanish Lady. No, the title is not a reference calling Edward or Carlisle or Elizabeth a Spanish Lady. I mean, really...**

* * *

Elizabeth was dead. 

I knew right away, because in the cramped, stuffy room, I could only hear one pulse. She lay on her side, facing Edward, not breathing. Her eyes stared off into space, seeing something far away.

I slowly crossed the room crouching between the two small beds and faced Elizabeth's still form. Carefully, I closed her eyes, saying a small prayer to the God that I knew existed for her safe passage to His protection. I drew in a slow breath and pivoted around to look upon Edward's face.

He was no longer moving. He was too weak. I could tell that these were going to be his last moments. Unless…

Unless I changed him.

I sat there, staring at him, churning over the idea in my mind. Could I do that to another person? Wouldn't this life be worse than simply dying here? I thought again on how much I craved another person who could really know me, know who I was behind my careful, false act everyone else knew.

_Save him!_ I replayed over and over in my head Elizabeth's last words. _…everything in your power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward._

Memories of the past centuries flowed in rapid succession through my mind. I remembered waking up down in the cellar, first realizing what I had become. I remembered the disgust that filled me, the hatred I held for my own existence. Why should I subject anyone else to that horrible feeling?

Indecision cut through me. But he wouldn't be alone. I would be there, guiding him and teaching him how to resist drinking from humans like a monster.

Something in me told me that this was the time to act. Something in my heart and soul told me that it was what I should do.

I stood, my decision made. There were things that I needed to do first, though. I had to get Elizabeth to the morgue first. Then I had to get Edward out of the hospital and to my home.

Guilt racked my conscience as I wheeled Elizabeth's stretcher to the morgue.

Was it really the right thing to do? Would he despise me for turning him into a monster? What if he refused to share in my vision of not drinking from humans? Then I would really have created a monster.

Contradicting thoughts swirled around in my head, but I knew that I had already chosen to do it.

I pushed open the doors at the end of the hallway I was in with the stretcher and turned the cot to the right.

"Dr. Winston," I called above the bedlam rising behind me. The elderly man, his thick grey beard looking haggard, rounded the corner and almost crashed me. He smiled sadly at seeing I only brought another corpse.

"They just don't stop coming, do they?" he sighed through his mask as he guided me through another set of doors.

When we entered this new room, the smell of death permeated the air—had I been human I would have gagged.

"You can leave her here." He gestured to a small opening between other stretchers. I carefully maneuvered the cot into the tight space and gave the old man a light pat on the back before leaving him.

When I got back to Edward, I saw that he was almost gone. Not even half an hour and he would be gone.

I picked up his weak frame in my arms after disconnecting various wires and tubes attached to him and swept through the halls. I started up the abandoned stairs, going as quickly as I could without using my "enhanced" abilities.

Soon I was on the top floor. This was the floor where the dead were carelessly dumped because there wasn't room for them anywhere else. Empathy washed through me at seeing the destruction caused by a simple virus. I knew that if others of my kind were to see this, they would use it as evidence to convince me that humans were weak, frail creatures not worth saving.

I looked down at the fading body in my arms. I was going to save one.

I climbed the open staircase to the roof of the hospital and raced over to the opposite edge. Without pause, I jumped quickly from roof to roof, moving too fast for human eyes to see. When I got to the street that my house was on, I jumped down into the alley behind it. I flew down past other dwellings, turning just as fast into the driveway behind my house.

I unlocked the door and closed and relocked it behind me. I decided to do it in my bedroom, and set Edward on the mattress.

As I looked down on his human face one last time, my boldness wavered. _No_, I thought, I was going to do this.

But how? I suddenly panicked, unsure of how to proceed. I couldn't be sure what exactly it was that caused my own change, so how was I going to do this and be sure of the outcome?

The only thing I could think of was to recreate the wounds I myself had received almost four hundred years ago.

With each slash and bite, my dead heart received its own blow. It couldn't have taken over a minute, but the time seemed much longer to me.

With that, I delivered the last bite—right in his neck. I tasted his blood, and even weak as it was, the searing pain rose in the back of my throat. I fought back, remembering my purpose. Remembering my vow to never drink from a human. I stumbled back and wiped the blood from my chin.

I knew that even in his state, he would feel the burning fire in his veins. It took only seconds for the screams to begin.

* * *

**Soo...likey-likey? I hope so. If so, tell me! And if not...then tell me too! I thrive on constructive criticism! (Key word: Constructive!) Tell me if you want more, because I was originally planning on stopping there, but now I don't know...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own any of the characters other than Dr. Jared Gary, Dr. Winston and the nurse from last chapter. Thanks for rubbing it in my face! Just kidding...**

**So, thanks for reading! You're all awesome! (Ps I love reviews! Talk to me people!)**


End file.
